mathwikiaorg_ja-20200213-history
ネイピア数
ネイピア数 (Napier's constant; 英語では、むしろ Euler's number と言うが、オイラーの定数 Euler's constant やオイラー数列と紛らわしい) は、数学定数の一つで、e と書かれる。自然対数の底であるMathWorld - e。 値 e は無理数であり、超越数である。 * 十進数: 2.71828182845904523536... * 連分数 e= 2+\cfrac{1}{1+\cfrac{1}{2+\cfrac{2}{3+\cfrac{3}{4+\cfrac{4}{5+\ddots}}}}} = 2+\cfrac{2}{2+\cfrac{3}{3+\cfrac{4}{4+\cfrac{5}{5+\cfrac{6}{6+\ddots\,}}}}} e = 2+\cfrac{1}{1+\cfrac{2}{5+\cfrac{1}{10+\cfrac{1}{14+\cfrac{1}{18+\ddots\,}}}}} = 1+\cfrac{2}{1+\cfrac{1}{6+\cfrac{1}{10+\cfrac{1}{14+\cfrac{1}{18+\ddots\,}}}}} e^{x/y} = 1+\cfrac{2x} {2y-x+\cfrac{x^2} {6y+\cfrac{x^2} {10y+\cfrac{x^2} {14y+\cfrac{x^2} {18y+\ddots}}}}} * 極限 ** \lim_{n \to \infty} (1 + {1\over n})^n = e (定義式としても使われる) ** \lim_{n \to -\infty} (1 + {1\over n})^n = e ** \lim_{n \to \pm\infty} (1 - {1\over n})^{-n} = e ** \lim_{n \to \pm\infty} (1 - {1\over n})^n = \frac{1}{e} ** \lim_{n \to \pm\infty} (1 + {1\over n})^{-n} = \frac{1}{e} ** \lim_{n \to 0} (1 + n)^{1/n} = e ** \lim_{n \to 0} (1 - n)^{-1/n} = e ** \lim_{n \to 0} (1 - n)^{1/n} = \frac{1}{e} ** \lim_{n \to 0} (1 + n)^{-1/n} = \frac{1}{e} ** \lim_{n \to \infty} (\frac{(n+1)^{n+1}}{n^n}-\frac{n^n}{(n-1)^{n-1}}) = e ** \lim_{n \to \infty} \frac{(n!)^{1\over n}}{n} = {1\over e} ** e= \lim_{n \to \infty}(p_n \#)^{1/p_n} (p_nはn番目の素数、#は素数階乗) ** e= \lim_{n \to \infty}n^{\pi(n)/n} (π(n)は1からnまでの素数の個数) * テイラー展開: e = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{1}{n!} ** e^x = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * 総和 ** \frac{1}{e} = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{(-1)^n}{n!} ** e = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{2n+1}{(2n)!} ** e = \frac{1}{2}\sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{n+1}{n!} ** e = 2\sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{n+1}{(2n+1)!} ** e = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{3-4n^2}{(2n+1)!} ** e = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{(3n)^2+1}{(3n)!} ** \sqrt e = \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{4n+3}{2^{2n+1}(2n+1)!} ** e = \left [ -\frac{12}{\pi^2} \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{1}{k^2} \ \cos \left ( \frac{9}{k\pi+\sqrt{k^2\pi^2-9}} \right ) \right ]^{-1/3} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^n}{B_n(k!)} (B_nはベル数) ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k}{k!} = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{1}{(k-1)!} = \sum_{k=0}^\infty \frac{1}{k!} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^2}{2(k!)} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^3}{5(k!)} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^4}{15(k!)} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^5}{52(k!)} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^6}{203(k!)} ** e = \sum_{k=1}^\infty \frac{k^7}{877(k!)} * 総乗 ** \sqrt2 \prod_{n=1}^\infty \prod_{m=2^n}^{2^{n+1}-1} (\frac{2m(2m+2)}{(2m+1)^2})^{\frac{1}{2^{n+1}}}= \frac{e}{2} ** e = \frac{2\cdot 2^{(\ln(2)-1)^2} \cdots}{2^{\ln(2)-1}\cdot 2^{(\ln(2)-1)^3}\cdots } *双曲線関数 ** e^x = \sinh(x) + \cosh(x) 性質 無理性Wikipedia e = \frac{a}{b} を満たす自然数 a, b が存在すると仮定すると b!・e は以下のように展開される。 b! \cdot e = \left(b! + \frac{b!}{1!} + \frac{b!}{2!} + \frac{b!}{3!} + \cdots + \frac{b!}{b!}\right)+ \left\{ \frac{b!}{(b+1)!} + \frac{b!}{(b+2)!} + \frac{b!}{(b+3)!} + \cdots \right\} 左辺は b! \cdot e = b! \cdot \frac{a}{b} = a(b-1)! であるから自然数である。右辺は (　) 内の b! から \frac{b!}{b!} までの項は全て自然数であるが、{　} 内の \frac{b!}{(b+1)!} 以降の全ての項の和は、b が1以上であることから \left\{ \frac{b!}{(b+1)!} + \frac{b!}{(b+2)!} + \frac{b!}{(b+3)!} + \cdots \right\} = \frac{1}{(b+1)} + \frac{1}{(b+1)(b+2)} + \frac{1}{(b+1)(b+2)(b+3)} + \cdots < \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{1}{2^3} + \cdots = 1 と 1 未満になる。したがって (　) 内と {　} 内を足した右辺は自然数でないことになり、左辺が自然数という結果と矛盾する。 ゆえに e = \frac{a}{b} を満たす自然数 a, b が存在するという仮定は誤りである。 超越性 暗記 Examples of mnemonics (Gardner 1959, 1991) include: "By omnibus I traveled to Brooklyn" (6 digits). "To disrupt a playroom is commonly a practice of children" (10 digits). "It enables a numskull to memorize a quantity of numerals" (10 digits). "I'm forming a mnemonic to remember a function in analysis" (10 digits). "He repeats: I shouldn't be tippling, I shouldn't be toppling here!" (11 digits). "In showing a painting to probably a critical or venomous lady, anger dominates. O take guard, or she raves and shouts" (21 digits). Here, the word "O" stands for the number 0. A much more extensive mnemonic giving 40 digits is "We present a mnemonic to memorize a constant so exciting that Euler exclaimed: '!' when first it was found, yes, loudly '!'. My students perhaps will compute , use power or Taylor series, an easy summation formula, obvious, clear, elegant!" 関係項目 * オイラーの公式 * オイラーの等式 * ゲルフォントの定数 * ラマヌジャン定数 * リンデマンの定理 * スターリングの近似 出典 en:Euler's number カテゴリ:定数 カテゴリ:超越数